List of Witches
A *'Ariel: '''Witch that has the power to levitate objects and other beings. She was killed by her Familiar Shadow. B *'Bacarra's Victim: Witch that had the power of invisibility. She was killed by Bacarra. *'''Bianca: Phoenix Witch that had the powers to teleport herself and objects, throw balls of energy, strip others of their powers, reconstitution, and had enhanced agility. She was killed by Wyatt when he threw her back and she landed on a sharp piece of wood. *'Billie Jenkins: '''Witch with the ability to move things with her mind and the ability to project her thoughts into reality. *'Brent: Witch with the ability to shoot short beams of colored sparks. *'Brianna Bowen: '''Witch with the ability to move things with her mind. She used her power to separate the War Lord from his sword. C *'Christopher Halliwell: 'Whitelighter-witch with the abilities to move things with his mind, teleport, sense his charges, teleport objects, speak any language, and control light. *'Christy Jenkins: Witch with the powers to read the minds of others, to create fire, and she possessed super strength. She was vanquished by Billie. D *'Duncan:' Witch with the ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. E F G H *'Herman:' Witch with the ability to conjure items. I J K *'Kat Mitchell: '''Whitelighter-witch with the ability to make something move in slow motion. Her powers have been bound. *'Kenyan Witch: Witch that was able to turn into inanimate objects. She was killed by Eames and he stole her power. *'''Kevin: Witch that had the power to bring his thoughts to life. He became an elder and gained the ability to hover and to see the future. L *'Lawrence: '''Witch with the ability to teleport. *'Lynn: Phoenix Witch that has the powers to teleport herself and objects, throw balls of energy, strip others of their powers, and reconstitution. M *'''Mabel Stillman: Evil witch with the powers to teleport objects and to change her appearance at will. *'Margo Stillman:' Evil witch with the powers to teleport objects and to change her appearance at will. *'Matthew Halliwell: '''Whitelighter-witch with the ability to teleport objects. *'Max Franklin: Witch with the ability to move things with his mind that he is unable to see. *'''Melinda Halliwell: Whitelighter-witch that has the abilities to teleport objects and to float in the air. *'Melinda Warren: '''Witch with the ability to move things with her mind, to freeze the area that she's in, and to see the future. *'Miss Donovan: Witch with the ability to astral project. *'Mitchell Haines: '''Witch with the ability to move at super speed. *'Mitzy Stillman: Evil witch with the powers to teleport objects and to change her appearance. *'Mr. Feeney:' Witch with the ability to move things with his mind. *'Mrs. Winterbourne:' Witch with the power to astral project. N *'Neena: '''First magical witch. She has the powers to move things with her mind, see the future, open portals to other locations, fire beams of energy, manipulate the earth, control plants, steal the powers of others, shoot fire from her hands, cancel out others' powers, and she is immortal. O *'Olivia Calloway:' Witch that was killed in a fight. As a spirit, she possessed the powers to throw balls of plasma, take control of others' bodies, teleport, float in the air, and she could pass through solid matter. P *'P. Baxter:' Witch with the ability to make something move in slow motion. *'P. Bowen:' Witch with the ability to breathe out ice. *'P.J. Halliwell: Cupid-witch with the ability to teleport herself and others as well as sense others. *'P. Russell: '''Evil witch with the ability to create fire and to predict the future. *'Paige Matthews: Whitelighter-witch with the abilities to teleport objects, create forcefields, teleport herself, change her appearance, hover in the air, heal others, control light, hide herself or others magically, sense her charges, and to speak all languages. *'Patricia Halliwell:' Witch that had the power to freeze the area around her. She was killed by the Water Demon. *'Paulette Franklin: '''Witch that had the ability to move things with her mind that she is unable to see. *'Penelope Halliwell:' Witch that had the ability to move things with her mind. She died from a heart attack. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' Witch with the powers to see the future, sense attacks before they happen, form psychic links, levitate in the air, feel the emotions of others, reflect emotions back into others, and to channel and replicate the powers of others. *'Piper Halliwell:' Witch with the powers to freeze the area around her, cause objects to explode, and to cause things to rapidly heat up. *'Prudence Halliwell: Witch that had the powers to move things with her mind and to astral project. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'''Prudence Halliwell: Witch that has the power to move things with her mind. She is the granddaughter of Piper and Leo. *'Prudence Warren-Wentworth:' Witch that had the powers to move things with her mind and to see the future. Q R *'Richard Montana: '''Witch with the abilities to move things with her mind, throw balls of energy, teleport, and to conjure people and objects. *'Robin:' Evil witch that had the power to throw balls of fire. She was killed by one of her own fireballs. *'Ruth Cobb: Witch that had the power to predict the future. She was alive during the time before the Witch Trials. S *'Sara: '''Witch that has the power to move things with her mind. *'Sarah: Witch that has the power to move things with her mind. *'Scottish Witch: '''Witch that had the power to create an exact duplicate of herself. She was killed by Eames that stole her power. *'Serena Fredrick: Witch that had the ability to conjure fire. She was killed by Jeremy Burns. *'''Sigmund: Witch with the ability to float in the air. *'Simon Marks: '''Whitelighter-witch with the abilities to teleport himself and objects, move things with his mind, and to sense his charges. *'Slick: Witch that has the power to change his appearance. *'Steve Montana: '''Witch with the ability to throw energy balls. T *'Tamora Mitchell: 'Whitelighter-witch with the ability to make things heat up rapidly. Her powers have been bound. *'The Evil Enchantress: Ancient, evil witch that had the ability to move things with her mind and to conjure the elements. She was depowered by the Charmed Ones. *'The Sea Hag: '''Evil witch that had the abilities to create and control water, control the weather, teleport through water, turn herself into water, sense and locate others, conjure objects, and she was immortal and immune to the powers of other beings. *'Tuatha: Evil witch that had the powers of causing something to explode, moving her wand into her hands, altering reality, and moving things with her mind. She was vanquished by Kyle Gwydion. U V *'Vivian: '''Witch that had the power to deflect things thrown at her. She was killed by Eames and he stole her power. W *'Wyatt Halliwell: Whitelighter-witch with the powers to manipulate reality, move things with his mind, teleport himself and objects, create forcefields, heal others, sense those he is close to, and to manipulate light. X Y Z *'Zachary:' Witch with the ability to read and control the thoughts of others and to replicate their powers. Category:Lists of Characters